


The Great Comet One-Shots

by LittleMissBlitz



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, I will take requests, I'm not sorry, Possible Character Death, Warnings May Change, enjoy and please comment, example: anatole's morals might be different depending on chapters, i might do aus, if i'm feeling very angsty, or if you are, pierre might be a dick in some chapters, rated m for smut in future chapters, some of these one shots will be smut, there might be different circumstances in different chapters, they fuel me, this is pretty gay, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBlitz/pseuds/LittleMissBlitz
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots and potentially drabbles/headcannons from the Great Comet. I hope you like it! P.S., I have a very hectic schedule with school so I might not update as often sometimes and then I might add like four one-shots in one week. It really depends. Thanks for reading!





	1. Sonya/Mary - Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Sonya/Mary
> 
> Prompt: It's Sonya's birthday, and Mary gets her a kitten. (Modern AU)

**Mary POV:**

Sonya is very excited for her birthday. I've gotten everything set up for when she gets home: a gift sitting on the kitchen table, and the other gift - well, gifts - are in our bedroom, hopefully not making a mess of things. They're still rather young kittens, and I know that they'll get bored eventually. I'm just hoping that Sonya comes home soon.

When the door finally opens, I stand quickly from the table, a smile on my face. I greet her immediately, wrapping my arms around her and pressing my lips to hers for a moment before pulling away. She smiles back at me.

"Hello, princess," she says, holding me a while longer in her arms.

"Happy birthday," I tell her, and her smile only gets bigger.

"Thank you," she replies.

"I have something for you," I tell her, and she releases me so that I can walk over to the table, picking up the gift. 

"Oh, you didn't have to-" she begins.

"You're my girlfriend," I say. "Of course I had to. Here." I hand it to her. "Open."

She takes it, careful with the tissue paper. She's like that, not wanting to ruin how the present looks. It's adorable. She looks confused at first as she takes one of the collars out of the bag, looking up at me. 

"Wh… what is this for?" she asks.

"I'll show you," I answer, and the realization seems to start to dawn on her. 

She sets down the bag, and I take her hand. She clamps her other hand over her mouth, and I can see that she's certainly about to cry.

"You didn't," she whispers, muffled by her hand. "You didn't, Mary, you didn't. You-"

I push the door open to our bedroom, and the three calico kittens are wandering around the bed. One of them is pawing at the comforter, another is trying to climb onto the bed, and a third has just emerged from under the bed. Sonya drops to her knees, her hand still over her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. 

"Oh my God," she manages.

One of the kittens approaches her, climbing onto her lab and nuzzling up against her stomach. Still teary-eyed, she reaches down with shaky hands and picks him up, holding him in her arms.

"H-He's so little," she squeaks, petting his head.

"I'll bring you the others," I tell her gently. "Just sit here."

I go and pick up the other two, bringing them back over to Sonya, who starts to cry harder as I put them around her. One of them nuzzles against her knee, and the other finds interest in her shoe, biting the heel. 

"Are you alright?" I ask with a light laugh, knowing that her tears are from joy.

I sit down beside her as she shakes her head.

"Th-They're so little," she says again. "How am I supposed t-to protect them all?"

"Oh, Sonya," I answer.

I can't help but smile, moving closer to her and putting a hand on her cheek, wiping away tears with my thumb. 

"Look at me," I say gently. "Hey."

She looks up at me, sniffling.

"You've got cats now," I tell her. "That makes you happy, right?"

She nods, picking up the other two and holding all three kittens in her arms, laughing even through her tears. "Y-Yes."

"We'll protect them," I promise her. "You're going to be the best cat owner. You'll spoil them with treats and take them for walks on leashes outside so that they can play with flowers and let them crawl all over our nice furniture, and it'll be the best. Right?"

She nods again. "I-I want to hug you, but I also r-really want to hold the kittens," she tells me.

I laugh. "That's alright. Hold the kittens. They like you already."

She kisses my cheek. "This is the best birthday ever. Thank you. I-I love you."

I blush slightly at the kiss, looking down at my lap for a fleeting moment before looking back at her. "I love you, too."

I couldn't be happier.


	2. Marya/Helene - Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Marya/Helene
> 
> Prompt: Helene is young and is going to her first ball where she meets the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

**Helene POV:**

"Why can't I go with you?" my younger brother complains, flopping down onto the bed dramatically.

I laugh at how offended he looks, and I sit down at my vanity, beginning to dust my face with powder. He scrunches up his face, tilting his head slightly, seemingly confused. I raise an eyebrow at him in the reflection of the mirror.

"What is it?" I question.

"Why do you have to put all of that on your face?" he asks me, sitting up again and walking over to me. He sticks a finger into the powder and examines it. "What's it for, anyway?"

"To make me look beautiful," I tell him matter-of-factly. "Now get your fingers out of it."

I move the vial away from him, and he goes back to the bed again, throwing himself down onto it dramatically.

"But you're already beautiful, and it smells strange," he grumbles, turning to press his face into my pillows. "I don't see why you have to go anywhere at all."

"You know very well that I have to go to the ball to meet possible suitors," I say. "Women in Moscow who don't get married are left to wander the streets. Do you want me to wander the streets, Anatole?"

He looks up at me, worried. "N-No!" he protests. "I won't let you. I'll wander with you."

I can't help but smile as I rise to my feet, ruffling my brother's mess of blonde hair. "Yes. We'll wander together."

He grins at me, but seems to promptly remember that I'm going to a ball without him tonight, and his face falls again. I give his hand a squeeze, and he looks up at me with bright, blue eyes.

"I promise to tell you all about it, alright?" 

He sighs, but seems to agree. "Yes, alright." He pauses, and then the smile is back on his face. "Do you think they'll have cake?"

"Oh, Tolya-" I begin, rolling my eyes.

"Bring me cake! Lena, you must bring me cake!" he insists.

"Yes, alright! If they have cake, I shall bring you cake," I promise him. "Do you have any more requests?"

He can hear the sarcastic tone to my voice, and he shakes his head, still smiling at me. 

"Good," I say. "Then I must be going. Father will have my head if I'm not downstairs within the next few moments."

I try not to let my brother see how nervous I am. He's nearly twelve. I'm supposed to be the brave one. The mature one. Tonight, however, I feel like a small child wandering alone in the dark.

***

I make my way down the stairs, seeing that the ballroom is already full of guests. God, how I wish it weren't. How I wish I didn't have to be here. By now, I could be telling Anatole scary stories about monsters that lurk in the palace, scaring the poor boy half to death before sending him to bed. A tradition, really. Not tonight. Tonight, I have to dance until I find the person I'm meant to love. Sounds… challenging.

I immediately stroll towards the edge of the room, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself. The music is dreadfully boring, meant for slow dances. I don't wish to dance, but I know that my father will make me. I just want to wait until I'm instructed. 

I hear footsteps approaching, and I look up, expecting to see my father. Instead, I see a girl around my age dressed in a beautiful red gown that sweeps the floor. Her red hair is pinned in the back, and she looks only slightly nervous. When she reaches me, she holds out a hand. Unusual, I think. Certainly I've had boys offer their hands, but never other girls. Girls usually curtsey or give a simple smile. This girl is different. Clearly.

I take her hand, and she shakes it. 

"Marya Dmitriyevna," she tells me. "I… I saw you standing alone."

I smile at her. "Elena Kuragina," I reply. "My friends call me Helene."

"That's a lovely name," she observes. "And a lovely dress."

I look down at the dark lace before looking back up at her again. "Thank you," I say. I gesture to her hair. "I wish I could get my hair to look like that. It's incredible."

"It's not hard, really," she answers, waving a hand dismissively. "I could teach you sometime."

"I might hold you to that, Marya," I tease, though I'm only half-kidding. She seems friendly, and I certainly wouldn't be opposed to having more friends. My nine-year-old brother hardly counts. "Have you danced with anyone yet?"

She shakes her head. "I can't dance. I'm dreadful at it."

I laugh in response. "I'm sure you're just fine," I tell her. 

"I disagree," she replies. 

"Well, if you're so awful at it, then let me teach you," I say.

"Would you?" she asks, looking hopeful.

"Will you really teach me how to fix my hair to look like that?" I question, gesturing once again to her perfectly styled red hair.

"Yes, of course," she answers, nodding.

"Then of course I'll teach you to dance," I reply. I hold out a hand, and she looks down at it curiously.

"Right now?"

"I don't see why not," I say.

I see a faint blush appearing in her cheeks, but she takes my hand, and I lead her towards the other guests who are already dancing in the center of the room. I let my left hand fall to her waist, and she lets out a tiny gasp at the contact, but I take her hand with my free hand, and she seems to relax. Her hand goes to my shoulder, and I smile.

"Perfect," I tell her. "You're a natural."

She laughs nervously. "Hardly."

"Just move with the music," I instruct. "It's not hard. I promise."

She seems slightly uncomfortable, but she takes a step to the side. Right onto my toes. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologizes immediately, taking a step back. 

"It's alright," I soothe, pulling her closer to me again. "Watch my feet. Follow what I'm doing. Alright?"

She nods, averting her eyes down to my shoes. I can't help but smile as I take a step to the side, and she follows my movements, starting to dance along to the music. Her eyes meet mine again, and a smile appears on her face. I return the smile, noticing how she seems to follow along fine now, even without looking down at my feet.

"You see? I knew you could do it!" I say, smiling at her. 

"With your help," she answers. "Without you, I-"

"You would've been able to do it," I protest.

"I doubt that," she replies.

It's been awhile since anyone has been able to truly make me blush, but I do now, the warmth in my cheeks causing me to smile and look down at the floor before looking back up at her. She seems to tell that she made me blush, and she smiles a proud smile, giving my hand a squeeze before dropping it and taking a step back from me again.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, Helene," she says.

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you," I answer politely. Just as Father taught me, although it feels much different saying it to a girl. Better, perhaps.

***

I sneak the cake back to Anatole in a lace handkerchief. He's more than delighted, already sitting up in bed and fully awake as I hand it to him.

"Lena, you're the best sister in all of the world," he tells me, mouth full of cake.

"I'm so sure," I answer sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now? It's late, you know. I could have given this to you in the morning."

He shakes his head. "No, you promised to tell me about the ball. I want to know!"

"Oh, alright," I concede, rolling my eyes but smiling slightly as I sit down on his bed beside him. He leans into my shoulder, and I let out a light laugh. "Good then. What do you want to know?"

"Was there music? Did you dance? Who danced with you? I heard that there were soldiers. Did you dance with a soldier?" He asks all of the questions so quickly that I almost can't understand him.

"Slow down," I instruct him. "Yes, I danced with a few soldiers. They were all dreadful, boring liars."

I can hear the pout in his voice as he grumbles, "Oh." He sighs, and then he's asking more questions. "Did you dance with anyone else? Someone who wasn't a dreadful, boring liar? Did you? Oh, tell me you did. You have to have something to tell me, something interesting-"

"Father is going to hear you and all of your rambling and send you straight to bed if you don't quiet down," I chide him, putting an arm around him in order to ruffle his blonde hair. "I did dance with a few others. Ones who weren't soldiers."

"Who were they?" he asks, his voice significantly quieter now.

"Well, really only one," I say, and I look down at my hands. Why should I feel nervous to tell him about the girl, Marya? I was just teaching her. She hardly counts. Does she? 

"Who?" he whines, sounding impatient.

"There… there was a girl," I tell him. "Marya Dmitrievna. She was… rather beautiful, really. And interesting. She was interesting."

"A… a girl?" Anatole questions, and his voice has gotten even quieter. "Are you allowed to dance with girls?"

I consider this for a moment. Am I? Should I have danced with Marya? Surely it's alright. "Yes, I believe that I am," I answer. "You dance with girls, don't you?"

"Not yet," he grumbles. "I'm not old enough."

"Oh, you'll get your turn soon enough. Three years isn't too terribly long to wait."

"It is, Lena!" he complains. 

"Oh, hush," I say, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You should sleep. You need rest."

"But, Lena-" he begins to protest.

"Sleep," I instruct, and I stand, leaving him to fall against the pillows. 

He sighs, but says nothing as I make my way to the door. As my hand reaches the knob, however, he speaks again, turning to face me as he does so.

"Do you think you like that girl?" he asks. "Marya. Do you like Marya?"

I pause, and I turn to look at him. Perhaps I do. "Go to sleep now, Tolya," I tell him. 

He sighs again in the dark. 

I leave the room, and I can't help but think about Marya as I wander down the corridor to bed. 

She really was rather charming.


	3. Marya/Helene - Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Marya/Helene
> 
> Prompt: After helping Marya with a photography project, Helene invites Marya to go to a party with her and things get a little... spicy. Helene doesn't mind too terribly much. (Modern AU. Warning: Mentions of drunk sex at the end.)

**Helene POV:**

"Hold still!" Marya instructs, sounding exasperated. 

I adjust myself in the bed, lying back in a languid manner. She looks completely and totally exhausted with me. I can't help but smirk. I stretch myself out as much as possible, letting the sheet slip enough to reveal my collarbone and the start of my chest. Enough, certainly, for Marya to look a bit unsettled.

"What seems to be the problem?" I question, raising an eyebrow, a playful smile playing on my lips.

She stands up straighter, aiming the camera at me. "The problem is that you won't be still," she answers, adjusting something with the camera before taking a picture.

"When is this project due, anyway?" I ask. 

"Soon," she tells me. "Now hold still."

I sit up, and Marya looks like she's about to lose her mind. 

"Helene-" she begins.

"Remind me again why I'm your test subject?"

"You're my roommate," she says. "I see you the most."

"And?" I press, the smirk reappearing on my face. I know there's more. She's told me.

"You know full well that you're a very… photogenic subject," she finishes, clearly choosing her words carefully. I can swear that I see a blush forming in her cheeks.

I laugh, and she snaps another picture, causing my laughter to die out. "What'd you take that one for?" I ask.

"You're pretty when you smile," she says.

This unsettles me long enough for her to take another picture of me looking only slightly flustered. I roll my eyes, pressing myself against the pillows again and closing my eyes, just as Marya had instructed me to do at the start of this little photoshoot. I know she's smiling as though she's won right now, and I hear the snap of the camera taking a picture again. There's a pause as though she's about to take another picture, and then she clears her throat. I open my eyes, and she's looking down.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The sheet is… slipping," she says.

It's almost slipped low enough to reveal my bare chest. I raise a curious eyebrow at her, a smile playing on my lips. "I feel like that would make for a much more interesting portfolio," I tell her.

"Fix the sheet," she instructs, still not meeting my eyes.

"Fine, fine," I concede, pulling the sheet up to cover me modestly. "Better?"

She looks up again, and she nods. "Yes, good. Now lay back again. I want another picture."

***

Finally, around 11:30 p.m., Marya is done with her picture-taking. I stand, holding the sheet in front of me as I do so, though I'm strongly considering letting it drop to the floor just to see Marya's reaction. I move to the closet, tying the sheet around me to get it out of the way. As I open the closet to look for other clothes, I hear another click of the camera.

"What was that one for?" I ask.

"You look like a goddess with the sheet tied around you," she answers, sounding genuine. "The dark curls tied up in a bun on your head and the way your skin tone contrasts with the white sheet… You're really rather beautiful like that."

"How… heterosexual of you," I reply, unable to help myself. Marya has never explicitly said that she likes girls, but I have a feeling. Certainly not me, but I'm clearly enough to make her blush.

"Oh, hush," she says. "Get your clothes on."

I laugh, turning back to the closet and retrieving my favorite party dress. It's black and velvet, short with a good amount of cleavage showing. I'm sure Fedya greatly appreciates it, and the hope is that the others at the frat party in Alpha House will like it, too. I open one of the drawers and take out a bra, pulling the sheet down and tying it around my waist, facing away from Marya so that she's not quite as uncomfortable.

"Wh- Helene," I hear her say, and I know that she's looking away again.

"I'm getting dressed," I tell her. "You're not seeing any more of me than you should."

She sighs behind me as I put the bra on, pulling the dress over my head. I already have on a perfect pair of lace lingerie under the sheet, so I'm perfectly dressed now, ready for a night of partying. I let the sheet fall from under the dress before I turn to Marya, making sure to take full advantage of the plunging neckline.

"How do I look?" I ask.

"You know how you look," she answers, almost grumbling.

Satisfied with her answer, I smile before asking, "Are you coming out tonight?"

"I don't go out, Helene," she says. "I have work to do with my portfolio anyway."

"You already took all of the pictures," I remind her. "You can finish it later. Come on, get dressed."

"What on Earth makes you think that this is a good idea?" she asks.

"I posed for you for two hours," I reply. "The least you can do is come with me, just for a little bit."

She sighs, and I know that I've won. "Fine," she concedes. "Just an hour."

"Perfect," I say with a smile. "Get dressed, then."

"In what? I don't have anything suitable for the kind of party I presume you're taking me to."

"I'm sure I can find you something from my closet," I reply. "Trust me. You'll look amazing."

***

An hour later, we're walking into the Alpha house, Marya looking only slightly uncomfortable in the deep red, form-fitting dress I put her in. Anatole is waiting at the door for us, a drunken smile already plastered on his pale face.

"Lena! You're here!" he exclaims, clearly excited. His eyes shift to Marya, admiring the dress. "And you've brought a friend! Good. Come on, we've got all of the vodka and rum you could ever want."

"Beautiful," I answer with a smile, giving my little brother a hug. "It's good to see you, Tolya."

My brother just arrived on campus a few weeks ago after having studied abroad, and he's already been admitted into a frat house. Of course, our good childhood friend, Fedya Dolokhov, helped those matters. He told the other frat brothers about Anatole, and he was practically initiated as soon as he got to Tolstoy University. Fedya approaches us now, a smile on his face and two red solo cups in hand.

"Lena," he greets me, his eyes doing a quick scan of my dress. He hands me one of the cups, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Welcome to Alpha House." He glances over at Marya as Anatole had, examining her carefully. 

"Marya Dmitriyevna," I tell him, gesturing to my unusually unimposing roommate. 

"Good to meet you, Marya. You look fantastic."

"If Helene hadn't provided her assistance, I wouldn't have fit in here, believe me," Marya answers him, looking over to me.

"What can I say? I know what looks good, and you, my dear-" I take in all of her at once, and she seems to notice me staring, "-look absolutely incredible."

"And you look beautiful as always," she replies.

I smile, trying not to blush. "Thank you."

"Good then," Fedya remarks. "Care for some rum, Marya?"

"Oh, I don't-" Marya begins.

"You don't drink?" he questions.

Marya lets out a laugh, shaking her head. "I prefer vodka," she answers him, and the look of surprise on his face makes me stifle a giggle. 

"I'll… go get you some then," he replies, and he walks away into the house.

"You certainly made an impression on him, didn't you?" I say.

"Why is it that I've never met him before?" she asks. "He seems… charming."

The way she looks over at him as he goes, a sort of amused attraction, sparks a pang of something… unpleasant. Jealousy, maybe? But jealous of who? Marya? Or Fedya? But why would I be jealous of Fedya? I look over at Marya again, and I feel as though I might have my answer, though I don't feel like addressing it at the moment.

"He's alright," I respond, unsure of what else to say. 

"Were you two…?" Her voice trails off.

"Involved?" I ask.

She clears her throat, clasping her hands together in a sort of nervous manner before nodding.

"For a while," I answer truthfully. 

Last year, when we were sophomores, he had me over to Alpha House nearly every Saturday night. We would go to the upstairs bedroom while the party raged on downstairs and have our way with each other, and then we'd both lie there, neither of us speaking until one of us would decide to go back down to the party. It wasn't anything like those kinds of things should be. It wasn't healthy. It certainly wasn't a relationship. Every so often, we find our way back into that same bedroom, but it hasn't happened much as of late. I think we both have feelings we don't want to admit, but those feelings are certainly not for each other.

"Were you… together? Or-"

"Not together," I answer before she can give me a second option. "Just… having some fun, that's all."

She nods, seeming satisfied with my answer, and I let out a little sigh as Fedya returns with Marya's drink. He hands it to her, and she thanks him, taking a gentle sip. He seems to be eyeing me, and I know that something must have happened with Anatole. It's always Anatole who makes Fedya crave a distraction. 

"What's your major, Dmitriyevna?" Fedya asks her.

"Photography," she answers. 

"That's certainly a challenge, eh?" he says with a laugh, and Marya smiles.

"Definitely," she replies. "Are you a photographer?"

"Used to be," he tells her. "I've found I have a knack for words, though, so that's since changed."

"I wish I could write worth something, but I can never seem to find the words," she says.

Marya seems to be warming up to him. I should be happy about this, but it makes me feel almost… protective. I take her by the arm, and she seems almost surprised, but she seems to relax quickly.

"We'll be going now, Fedya," I say. "She's never been to one of these things before. I've got to make sure she knows her way around."

He raises a curious eyebrow, and I give him a warning look as he speaks. "Alright. Don't get her into too much trouble now, Lena."

I laugh as we wander further into the house, whispering, "Can't make any promises."

***

Maybe it's the alcohol. Maybe it's the way that she looks in her dress. Maybe it's the way I look in mine. Whatever it is, we're on each other as soon as we get back to our dorm. I smear lipstick across her pale skin, and I can feel her hands already working on the zipper in the back of my dress.

It's not long before we're in her bed, trying to keep any noises to a minimum but failing miserably. I ignore the fact that the rooms on either side can probably hear everything we're doing right now. I just melt into this feeling, into her. 

I focus on her and her hands travelling up my sides and the way that she gasps when my lips graze her neck and the streaks of red lipstick that she smears onto mine. I hold her when she comes down off of her high, and she leaves me trembling, collapsing into her side.

We fall asleep beside each other.

It's not like Dolokhov.

It doesn't feel unhealthy.

It feels good.


	4. Sonya/Mary - A First Time For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sonya/Mary
> 
> Prompt: Sonya and Mary's first time. Mary has experience. Sonya does not. Modern AU. Rated M for smut. (If the hanky pank makes you uncomfortable, skip to the next chapter, compadre.)

**Mary POV:**

Sonya and I are sitting on the couch watching a movie when I reach a hand over to rest on her knee. 

She holds my hand in hers, looking over to me with a smile. The movie is just getting to the rolling credits, and so instead of letting her look back at the T.V., I lean in and kiss her. She smiles against my lips, leaning forward and reaching a hand up to run through my hair. I only ever have it down when we're home, and she loves to play with it, especially if we're kissing. 

When she pulls back to catch her breath, I take both of her hands in mine.

"I… had a question," I begin.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Do you, um… I mean, would you maybe want to…?" I can't form the words.

"Do I want to…?" she prompts.

"You… you know I love you," I tell her. 

"Of course," she answers, smiling.

"So, I was wondering if you'd want to… to be intimate… with me…"

"Well, we're in a relationship, aren't we?" she questions. "You're my girlfriend."

"No, I… I meant…" I attempt again, not sure if I'll be able to repeat the question because of how much I'm blushing.

She seems to realize what I'm saying, and her smile sort of fades, her eyes widening slightly as she blushes, too.

"Oh," she replies simply. "I… I'd love to, but I'm afraid that I'd… Well, I'm afraid that I'd embarrass myself, really."

"What do you mean?" I ask, a bit confused now.

"You… you'd be my first time, Masha," she explains, looking embarrassed already as she looks off to the side.

Somehow, it surprises me to learn this information. I've only been intimate a few times in my life, and the other few times were with the same person, a girl I'd known in my freshman year of college. We were both… experimenting. I discovered that I like girls, and she discovered that she doesn't. We parted ways after that. Sonya will certainly be the first time with someone that I really care deeply about, but not my first time in general. 

"I… I can teach you," I say, voice barely above a whisper.

She looks back at me, almost surprised.

"Really?" she questions.

"If you'd like me to," I add quickly. "If you're uncomfortable or nervous or anything, then we don't have to-"

"No, no, I want to," she assures me. "Yes. Teach me. Though, I'm not sure the couch is the best place to do that…"

"Right," I reply, feeling my cheeks go hot. "We can go into my room if you'd like."

She smiles at me. 

"Sure," she says.

I take her hand in mine and give it a squeeze, and she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. We get up from the couch, and I lead her to the bedroom, feeling it necessary to close the door behind us. I'm not sure how the lighting situation should work, so I just dim them a bit. Sonya doesn't seem to care, but I'm feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. We sit down on the bed together, and she looks at me.

"So… how should we, um…?" she begins.

"I can take off my clothes… I guess…" I attempt.

Now she's blushing, nodding her head.

I reach a hand up to undo the first button on my shirt, carefully undoing them all the way down. Sonya watches, still blushing, and I lay my shirt on the bed, reaching down to unzip my skirt. Once I've slid it off, I leave it on the floor, deciding that there's really no need to try to keep clothes together since they'll all be coming off anyway. I'm standing now, and Sonya's staring at me. I start to feel self-conscious again, covering myself with my arms.

"You're beautiful," she whispers.

I smile then, uncovering myself. 

"Thank you, Sonyushka," I reply, sitting back down beside her. "Do you want me to…?"

I reach a hand down to the hem of her t-shirt to show her what I mean, tugging at it gently.

"Oh… Yes, that's alright," she answers.

I'm gentle as I take off the shirt, dropping it to the floor beside the skirt. I tug her jean shorts off, and she's still blushing.

"You're rather beautiful yourself," I tell her.

She giggles nervously. "Thank you."

I decide that now is a good time to lean in and kiss her again, and so I do. She seems a bit tense at first, but she quickly melts into the kiss. I reach a hand up to take the clip out of her hair, letting it fall down to her shoulders. She makes a little sound of surprise against my lips, but it melts into a muffled sigh as I run fingers through her ginger hair. 

When she pulls back again, I lean in so that my lips practically brush against her ear. She shudders, and I'm almost sure she has chills right now.

"Lie back," I whisper.

She does, lying against the pillows, and I lean on one of my arms, looking down at my beautiful girlfriend.

"What now?" she asks.

"I'm going to start, um… just… doing things," I tell her. "Just tell me what feels good."

"O-Okay," she manages.

"Are you alright?" I question.

"I'm perfect," she assures me, taking my hand and interlacing our fingers.

"I might have to start with taking off your bra," I warn. "I can take mine off, too, if you want."

"Y-Yes, that's fine," she says.

I reach behind me and unhook my gray bra, tossing it onto the floor beside our other clothes. She blushes, and I do, too, tempted to look away. I nearly do, but she leans up and kisses me again.

"You're beautiful," she tells me again.

Still blushing, I ask, "Is it alright if I take yours off?"

She nods, sitting up slightly as she reaches behind her to unhook her own bra, tossing it to the floor as well. 

"I'm going to, um…" I attempt.

"You can start," she says, laughing a bit. "It's alright. I'm alright."

I nod, and I go back to her neck, starting to kiss her. She lets out a little gasp when I suck on a specifically sensitive part of her neck. We've certainly done this before, but that's as far as we've gone. I place a hand on her stomach, letting it drag up her side, kneading her chest with my hand. A breathy moan escapes her lips, and I can't help but smile against her neck, happy that she's enjoying this.

"Masha…" she breathes. "I… I need you…"

I'm surprised by the slightly begging tone to her voice, but I slowly and carefully move my hand back to her stomach again, sliding down her side. I stop kissing her neck for just a moment.

"Let me know what feels good, alright?" I instruct gently. "If anything starts to feel uncomfortable, let me know."

She nods, and I kiss her forehead before letting my hand travel below the waistband of her panties. She lets out a little gasp as I brush my thumb across the little bundle of nerves just above her entrance. I look up at her, and her eyes are closed as she melts into the feeling. I start to move in circles, and she moans, reaching her hand down to place it on my arm.

"Are you alright?" I ask, nervous that she's reaching down like this because she doesn't like it.

"It's amazing," she replies, leaning her head back against the pillows again. "D-Don't stop."

I take her instruction, continuing and picking up speed. She lets out another breathy moan, and she even grinds against my hand slightly. She's so beautiful like this: hair splayed out on the pillow, letting out little gasps and sighs, positively melting into my touch. 

I test something, using one finger to carefully push inside of her. She grinds down against my hand again, a little whimper escaping her lips.

"Does it hurt?" I ask, worried.

"No," she manages. "It's… It's perfect."

I start to move carefully in and out, and now her breathing is really becoming ragged. I pick up speed, and when I hear her moans starting to get a bit louder, a bit higher-pitched, a bit closer together, I curl my finger, brushing up against her G-spot.

"M-Masha," she manages. "I… I'm…"

In that moment, she tightens around my finger, her face contorted as her whole body shakes with the orgasm, clinging to me. She's still trembling even as she comes down off of her high, falling back against the pillows, her breathing ragged. I'm careful as I move my hand out of her panties, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a tissue, wiping off my hand before crumpling it and throwing it into the trash.

I move back against the pillows beside her, letting her lean into me as I pull up the covers around us.

"I… I can do you now," she offers, sounding completely exhausted.

"That's alright," I assure her, kissing the top of her head. "Another time. Alright?" 

"Are you sure?" she asks, but even as she asks, she lays down. 

I lay down with her, and she drapes an arm across my stomach, resting her chin on her shoulder and closing her eyes. She must really be beat. I listen to her soft breathing, and I know that she'll be asleep soon.

"I love you, Sonyushka," I whisper in the dim light.

"I love you, too," she mumbles, and soon enough, she's asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my lovely babes being awkward as all hell. I love them with all of my heart. Lemme know if you wanna see Marya and Helene's first time/also just give me prompts because I will write pretty much anything. This includes ships, too, so if you're not seeing your fave ship, lemme know, and I will write a fic for it. I'll pretty much do every ship except for like maybe Anatole and Natasha (I love them both, but just as friends).


End file.
